


We'll Be a Dream (Art)

by thecheekydragon



Series: Paperlegends [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Community: paperlegends, Gen, Paperlegends 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/914874"><b>We'll Be a Dream</b></a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarageek16/pseuds/Sarageek16">Sarageek16</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be a Dream (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarageek16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarageek16/gifts).



> I really enjoyed doing the art for this wonderful story!

Ygraine knew that it wasn't queenly: that she'd verbally and mentally been through this birth a hundred times, had read all of the books, heard all of the stories. She knew that it would hurt: that this was the price of being a woman and having to bear an heir for her king. She knew that the end would be worth it in the end. That the months of sickness, and pain, and waking up in the middle of the night with burning fever would be worth it when she saw her beautiful Arthur's face. 

“Like magic,” Hunith marveled quietly, a finger tracing his nose...

“Do you have a name for your son?” the doctor asked, poised to write something down. He seemed a little excited about the birth. 

Hunith couldn’t help but smile as she looked up at him. “Yes. His name is Merlin.”

 

Because in the end, it was an undisputed fact that Merlin was Arthur's very, very best friend and vice versa. Everyone knew it, and everyone respected it. They weren't Arthur, and they weren't Merlin, they were _ArthurandMerlin_. It had been that way since they were five years old, and it wasn't going to change anytime soon if either of them had anything to do with it. 

They laid on the grass in the backyard under their tree, looking at the sky….streaked with gold and pinks, the same color as Arthur's hair. 

Nine months later, Merlin nearly tripped over the basket sitting at their doorway. When his foot made contact with it, a put out, thin wail rose from the thing.

_Here_ , it had said, and Merlin could just _hear_ Sophia’s haughty, bitchy tone. _This is yours. Do what you like, it’s not my problem anymore. SBT._

When the light was off and Arthur was settled again, Merlin summoned Caroline’s lights. It came as easy as breathing now, after years of doing it. Tonight they were eager, sinking out of his palm and into the air. Two brushed Liney’s cheeks, tickling them and she giggled.


End file.
